Solace - A NaLu(ish) FanFic
by 808Lionfire
Summary: To take solace in the stars. To drown herself in their light while her consciousness succumbed to nothingness. Back then, Fairy Tail had been her light and she found herself falling deeper and deeper into a dream rather than the blank space between the stars. Now the moon is bright and Lucy decides to write a long-awaited letter to her parents. (Chapter 419 Spoilers. Kind of...)


**A/N: (There's more spoilers in the A/N than the actual story so read this at your own risk, haha!)**

**I honestly loved everything about Chapter 418 and 419 (this fanfic idea was one that I had in my head since 418 but I didn't know how to execute it until now). The way Lucy actually _predicted_ the outcome of the Grand Magic Games and how Natsu just wrecked everyone (that just proves it, Natsu is the strongest guild in Fiore, haha!). I love Lucy as a character and I loved how she grew more through intellect than just becoming extremely beefy. Of course, I am also a bit disappointed but I'm sure that she got stronger as well. I wonder if Mashima-sensei will also keep Happy's new look. I hope so, it's about time that blue feline got some actual clothes.**

**I know that Lucy is the kind of person to write her parents a letter without fail even if everything in her life went downhill in the worst, rockiest and rough type of way. But _if_ she didn't, I figured that this is how it went down. 4K+ words without the entire A/N and Disclaimer (shows you how much I write, haha!). Not too much super romantic NaLu feels but just implications and development.**

**Enjoy and as always, see you in the next one! -808Lionfire**

****Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima****

* * *

****Overview:**** I don't think I'll ever rate any of my stories under T. Ever. So Rated T for my own safety and peace of mind. Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort and some Romance/Friendship. Possibly a bit of Angst. Setting: The night of Chapter 419 in a make-shift campsite in the woods. So once again, SPOILER WARNING. Although, there won't be much out of the newest chapter in here, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

**Summary: **To take solace in the stars. To drown herself in their light while her consciousness succumbed to nothingness. Back then, Fairy Tail had been her light and she found herself falling deeper and deeper into a dream rather than the blank space between the stars. Now the moon is bright and Lucy decides to write a long-awaited letter to her parents. (Chapter 419 Spoilers. Kind of...)

**Parings****:** Lucy/Happy friendship, Natsu/Happy friendship and Natsu/Lucy all the way.

* * *

_Solace - A NaLu Fanfic_

_Darn it_.

With a quiet groan, Lucy carefully sat up in her sleeping bag whilst trying not to wake up the nearby Dragon Slayer. For some strange reason, sleep evaded her and, apparently, so did the stars. The full moon hung bright in the darkened sky. And _usually_, that wouldn't make much difference with the stars shining brightly and all, however, they seemed to be unusually dim that night. They always shone brightly to her, no matter how bright or dim the moon would be.

Admittedly (and a little guiltily), Lucy had put off letters to her parents recently. Of course, it's not that she chose to! No, no! It's just that, whenever she tried to write out the events of that day, she found it extremely hard to add letters to the words. She always wrote about the adventures with her Nakama because it seemed a lot more interesting to write about. And back then, it was a blessing just to have enough time to herself to write a letter to them since, y'know, she was always bombarded by the surprise visits of her team or pulled into something trifling with the guild. Now... well, now that she was alone for the past year, she had more than enough time to write but writing to her parents felt more depressing than it should have relieving.

Lucy knows that she should never use that as an excuse, it's not fair to her parents.

Maybe that's why the stars were gone this time around. It could be her Celestial friends urging her, pushing her, pleading for her to release the tension and write a letter to her mom and dad instead of falling asleep to their glow. As strange as that sounds. Even after she lost Aquarius, watching the stars brought her a comfort and a peace that she hadn't felt in forever. Honestly, it was a familiar habit she gained while living by herself.

To take solace in the stars.

To drown herself in their light while her consciousness succumbed to nothingness. As depressing as that sounds, that's just how she lived. A repeated and familiar routine that she had picked up even before the disbandment of Fairy Tail. Now that she thought about it, she supposed that she always searched for the security in the stars. Whether if it was when she had a nightmare or after she lost her mother to the clutches of death. But back then... Lucy couldn't help but smile. Back then, Fairy Tail had been her light and she found herself falling deeper and deeper into a dream rather than the blank spaces between the stars.

Until recently, that's how she lived. But now that she's reunited with Natsu and Happy then maybe, just maybe, inspiration could hit. She honestly missed them. After all, those two were the main reason why she was able to join Fairy Tail in the first place. Besides, what better way to start off a '_long_-_time_-_no_-_see_' letter to her parents than to write about the crazy events that happened since yesterday? Cheers to new adventures! Right?

With a hesitant nod of agreement, Lucy silently fumbled through her bag (that Natsu was clever enough to grab in their run) until she found her journal. Every once in a while, she turned to make sure the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed partner was still sleeping. She remembered how Happy told her about them trying to enhance their hearing during training so she didn't want to wake them while doing this. Although, she wrote letters like this with them around before, but it just didn't feel the same. Once she was satisfied that they were asleep, the blonde pulled her journal onto her lap and lightly picked at the corner of the cover. She would usually write her letters on a clean, cottoned piece of paper, but the dash out of her apartment was incredibly sudden. So this would have to do... for now at least.

With an expert twirl of her pen, the Celestial mage flipped to a clean page and lowered the tip to the paper.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

Honestly, that's all she got. She had to congratulate herself on the elegant swirl of her penmanship though. At least something good came out of her apprenticeship with Jason-senpai; better handwriting. Lucy silently snorted at that. Natsu got stronger, Happy probably did too, and here she was, a year later and the only thing she had to show for it was long hair and better handwriting. Not that she didn't train at all, of course she did train with some of her spirits but it wasn't anything too serious. More likely than not, the others have also gotten stronger. And she could vie for that, she has been mapping their recent sightings after all.

Lucy shook her head and picked up where she left off.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote you a letter but_-

...But what? But she was too selfish and depressed to even write her parents a letter? But she started to hate writing to them because it reminded her of every single person who left? But she couldn't bring herself to talk about how every day that passes, her loneliness grows and her confidence shrinks? But there was something, somewhere, somehow that could help her but she refused to let it?

Lucy ripped the page out of her notebook and crumpled it out of frustration. Without a second thought, she tossed it to the dying embers and watched as the paper slowly stoked the pit back to life. Her fingers rapped silently on the surface of the page as she frowned in thought. Writing a letter to her parents was nothing like writing an article for Sorcerer's Weekly. Recently, everything she wrote, edited and read was meant to and for the public to read. She guessed that she did feel a little paranoid, even if she knew that her letter wouldn't be published to the public and that she would be the only one to see it. And even with that reassurance, she was still cautious.

Her eyes subconsciously drifted towards the pair that was sprawled on a pile of grass and leaves, occasionally drooling and occasionally snoring. She didn't even notice the small smile that spread across her lips.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I know it's no excuse, but I just couldn't bring myself to write a letter recently and I apologize. I'm so sorry. But you know what? I think I understand what you said when you told me about how you found a solid rock to lean on. A rock that you could count on and trust no matter what happens. And I... I think I found mine. He's a little beat up and a little dirty... and I picked it up off the ground-_

Lucy stopped writing and tossed the pebble she dug out of the ground before ripping the paper out of her journal and quickly tossing it into the fire. She hid behind her hands, feeling her face heating up in embarrassment. _Okay_, so maybe she _wasn't_ writing about the dirty pebble from the start. But her heart started to thunder furiously in her ears and she was pretty sure it would have woken up the whole forest if she didn't do something about it. So in a desperate attempt to calm down, she closed her eyes, cleared her mind and picked a random rock from the earth and replaced the previous images.

The blonde let out a silent sigh before placing the tip of her pen to the paper. That was a good place to start but she felt way too shy to even think about it. How will she ever get through this? Maybe she'd get used to it?

* * *

After the nth attempt, she covered her face pitifully and dropped her pen onto the marked piece of paper. She didn't know how long she was at it nor did she know how much times she 'retired' the letter but none of it worked. The fire in front of her had enough paper in it to burn for at least another hour, literally (No pun intended). This was her final attempt and this letter was, well... it was decent but not good enough. At least she completed this one with a lighter heart but she still was unsure about it.

Frustrated, Lucy let out a tired groan and cleanly ripped the paper out of the journal, extending her arms and held the letter out in front of her. Her chocolate orbs carefully scanned the clean script one last time before she crumpled the paper and carelessly tossed it towards the fire. She then threw herself down onto her makeshift bed (to which Natsu had selflessly let her use) and pulled the blanket over her head, planning to get whatever rest she could and attempt another session of letters tomorrow. And as she slowly drifted off to another dreamless sleep, she hoped and prayed that her parents would forgive her one more night.

Making sure that Happy was still sleeping, the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer waited until the Celestial mage's breathing evened before he eagerly scrambled to his feet and made his way towards the lively fire. He wasn't sure when he woke up. But he knew it was somewhere around Lucy's third attempt at the letter because he suddenly felt the heat of the fire suddenly grow behind him. His back was facing the campfire so he wasn't tempted to eat it immediately, knowing that the blonde needed the warmth more than his stomach did. Anyway, because he knew the source was almost out completely, his instincts immediately woke him just in case he would have to protect Luce from a growing forest fire.

It would have been fine if it was just him and Happy, because the blue exceed could easily escape by air while he had his fill (He _assumes_. Because it's not like- heh... it's not like it ever happened before... nooope. Never.). But now that the blonde was back with them, he couldn't risk it. Actually, he couldn't risk _her_. So, you could understand why his heart stopped in relief when he realized that she was just throwing paper into the fire and it wasn't anything dangerous or life-threatening.

Now, he just waited until the blonde would finally fall asleep so he could eat the delicious, warm, Luce-generated fire.

But even as he savored the fire, a random ball of _something_ from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Swallowing the mouthful of warmth, he turned towards the object of interest and picked it up carefully. It was a loosely crumpled ball of paper and it would be perfect fuel for the fire. With a shrug, he was about to toss it into the fire but his eyes locked onto the most elegant and girlish handwriting that he had ever seen into the form of an equally elegant and girlish name.

_Lucy_, the Celestial mage's name echoed through his mind as he re-read her name on the paper. His hand absentmindedly dropped the fire back into the pit and carefully smoothed out the piece of paper. Now it was his turn to hesitantly glance at the sleeping blonde, afraid that if she heard even the slightest bit of rustling paper, she would wake up and create havoc. Natsu shuddered. Happy always said that Lucy was deaf since she missed hearing Natsu every time he said- _ahem_ -Nevermind. Moving on. As he was saying, Happy always said she was deaf but he could strongly beg to differ. Every time he tried to sneak a peek at her _novel_ (not her underwear, Happy), she would either wake up immediately or run out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

Then she would scold him. Not like paid much attention to anything she said anyway, he always seemed to be easily distracted in each situation. The towel scenario is a given to why he would be distracted but he preferred the waking up situation. Her eyes widen with fear and panic but once they focus on him, they turn warm and soft and _trusting_. And for that reason alone, when he crawls back into her apartment, he instantly forgives her for the 'Lucy-kick' she gives him in the next instant.

But he's getting off-track. _The paper_, Natsu chanted in his mind as his eyes scanned the paper, _Don't forget the paper_.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_This is my last attempt at a letter tonight. Let's hope you're not reading it from the ashes of this campfire. I guess the last time I wrote you a letter was the night before I finally left Magnolia. I have so much I want to tell you guys but I don't want to make letter longer than it needs to be. I'm not going to make any excuses but I want to say I'm sorry that it's taken so long.  
Next, I want to say thank you. You both taught me so much and I appreciate everything that I have learned from you two.  
__Mom, I understand now what you mean by having a steady rock. I found mine. Dad, I know you always wanted my rock to be someone you approved of and I hope that my choice will make you happy. I strongly believe that he's a man worth fighting for. Now I'm going to stop talking about this because it's extremely embarrassing and it's starting to feel more like a love-letter than an apology letter to you guys._

_It's been hard this past year, I'm not going to lie. When Master announced that the Guild was going to break up, I lost more than just friends that day. Sure, everyone was there but then they each started to go their separate paths. I know that they didn't mean for it to be that way but the left me alone and confused. I was lost for a long time. But then guess what? Jason-senpai found me and he thought I was pretty enough to be a model! I felt flattered.  
I did a little gravure modeling for a while but that's not what I really wanted. Soon, I finally sucked it up and asked Jason-senpai to get me a spot in journaling. And he did!_

_I wonder how the others are doing. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and everyone else. I've been tracking them through my job and I know their general well-being but it isn't the same as talking to them personally. That's also partially my fault as well. I didn't have the courage to go search for them but now that Natsu's dragging me along, I'm finally learning to walk again.  
Strangely enough, this reminds me of when I first met him and Happy. Like in Hargeon, he created havoc and somehow I was mixed up in it. _We were on the run from the guards, finally going to the place where I dreamed of being._ And through the mess of it all, they pulled me along with the promise of going to Fairy Tail.__The situation today was no different and even though I expected a different reunion, I wouldn't change it for the world. _

_I have this strange feeling a dread inside of me but I won't turn it away. Whether Fairy Tail is disbanded or not, I'm still a Fairy Tail mage and I won't run away. I have my friends in my heart and I'll take my fears head-on. Just like they taught me. Home is where the heart is and it'll always be with Fairy Tail.  
__I said I wasn't going to make the letter long but I guess I couldn't keep my side of the bargain. I just want you guys to know that I still think of you. I love you, Mom. I love you, Papa. I love you._

_I honestly don't know what I'd do if you were never in my life._

_With lots of love,  
Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail._

"Natsu?"

The namesake jumped, his head snapping towards the blonde. With a deep breath of relief, he was reassured that she was still sleeping and she wasn't the one who called his name. Happy floated in front of his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The salmon-haired man held his hand over his racing heart before scanning the contents of the paper once again. It was wrinkled and crushed like the blonde was supposed to throw this in the fire. But why?

Although his chest ached a little bit at some parts, he thought that the letter was well written. Not like he had knew the difference anyway. It was just so... _Lucy_ that he was reassured that she hadn't changed much during the year away. He was a little worried since she seemed a little bit quieter and a little more hesitant towards him and Happy. He just chalked it up to her being the same old weirdo. He never took into account that she could still be hurting or that she could still be a little sad.

Like Lucy said in her letter, he believed that he was partially to blame.

"The sun is coming up," The blue exceed yawned, landing on the floor with a yawn, "Are we going to wake Lucy?"

Natsu looked towards the sky and he was surprised to see that the sun as indeed coming up. "Nah, buddy," The salmon-haired man grinned and rubbed his adopted son's head, "Let's let Luce sleep for a little while more before we head out."

The exceed shrugged, "If you say so."

With a large grin, Natsu waved at Happy as he flew off in the search of good fish. The Dragon Slayer looked towards the dead fire pit before moving towards the tree and sitting down. His sharp eyes rolled over the letter again, ignoring the pangs in his chest each time Lucy's handwriting seemed to turn somber. Yes, he _could_ see that. When he figured his brain couldn't handle any more reading, he carefully folded the paper and slid it into his pants pocket.

It had to be at least an hour until Happy came back, successful in his search.

"Ne, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that a rock is worth fighting for?"

"Hmm. If you're a weirdo like Lucy then yeah," Happy nodded, grinning wildly at the sleeping blonde, "But in your case, I guess a rock is worth _fighting_."

"That's true," Natsu folded his hands behind his head before leaning against the tree, "What happened yesterday, does it remind you of what happened when we brought Luce from Hargeon?"

"Yeah, it does actually," Happy laughed loudly. "I remember Lucy being all weird when we were running away but once you mentioned joining Fairy Tail, she was happily running with us. We were also running from guards that day too!"

The Dragon Slayer smiled fondly at the memory, "It's been a long time since then."

The blue exceed looked at his partner strangely, "Are you okay, Natsu? You weren't like this when we were training, is Lucy's weirdness rubbing off on you again?"

"Stupid cat." The pair jumped, their heads snapping towards the blonde who was sitting up on his mat, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned with a stretch before smiling warmly at the pair, any awkwardness from last night evaporating almost immediately. "Good morning."

"Mornin'!" Natsu greeted cheerfully, shooting to his feet and giving her a large, childish grin

"If you were sleeping any longer, I'd have to check if you were still alive."

"What'd you say, you stupid cat!"

"Heehee," Happy flew around the blonde, dodging most of her playful hits, "Lushy's mad Natsu!"

The Celestial mage quickly caught the exceed by his tail and yanked him towards her. She grinned slyly at the blue feline before wrapping her arms tightly around him. Natsu stepped forward, worried for his partner but stopped when he saw the blonde's joyful grin as she affectionally hugged Happy. The blue exceed struggled for a bit before finally accepting Lucy's hug. He swore that he heard Happy sob but since he couldn't really see him, he wasn't too sure.

"I missed you guys," Lucy whispered to the exceed before loosening her grip, "Thank you."

Happy shot out of the blonde's arms and flew to Natsu, tears running down his face, "WAAHH! NATSU! LUCY ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy rolled her eyes before turning around and rolling up Natsu's makeshift bed. "I can't wait until we get to the next town. I seriously need a bath."

"Why?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion, "You smell perfectly fine to me."

A blush spread across the Celestial maiden's cheeks as she stared at him incredulously, "Don't just smell me! That's weird!" Before Natsu could comment that _she_ was the weird on, the blonde picked up the spread and pushed it into his arms before stomping back to her stuff. He noticed her stare longingly at the empty fire pit before shaking her head and picking up her bag, "Take your bed back, we're heading out."

"No thank you?"

"THANK YOU!"

The Dragon Slayer chuckled. Yup, she didn't change at all. Happy landed lazily on the blonde's shoulder, deciding to pick up from where he left off last night. And as he was busy chatting the Celestial maiden's ear off, Natsu kicked dirt on the dying embers and packed his things up. He had to interrupt the blue exceed from saying too many embarrassing things but he was sure that they would come out anyway. Either if Happy found a way back to the story or Lucy convinced him to tell her, it will come out. Either way, Happy couldn't keep secrets. Especially to Lucy.

He swung his backpack and his old cloth sack over his shoulders before heading off towards the pair who were already walking along the dirt road. They both laughed loudly at something Happy said and despite his disgruntled huff, Natsu felt his lips draw up into a smile. He had to admit, it was kind of lonely without their blonde partner but now he was stronger and he'd gladly take anything anyone threw at Fairy Tail and protect everyone. That's what he was planning to do ever since he left Magnolia one year ago.

So with a grin, he caught up to the pair and playfully wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, making her laugh when he told her about the time Happy fell into a lake while fishing. Happy had protested loudly but Lucy was too busy poking at the blue exceed's stomach, teasing him with a happy flush on her cheeks. The letter that the blonde wrote to her parents weighed heavily in his pocket but for now he pushed the thought aside. Their hearts felt lighter, complete and raced with the familiar determination that they all were born with. Seeing Lucy and Happy laugh without a care in the world made him feel... _amazing_. And as strange as it sounds, proud.

It took a while, but he was glad he was home.


End file.
